The present invention relates to an automotive anti-theft device, and more specifically to a novel automotive anti-theft device which utilizes an ordinary automobile bumper jack and handle (lug wrench) in combination with two (2) adaptors. The disclosed device answers a long felt need for an economical and effective automotive anti-theft device which is capable of being utilized with either a new or used automobile.
Applicant has invented both an economical and efficient automotive anti-theft device which answers a long felt need for stopping the "theft" of automobiles by the use of wreckers and/or tow trucks. More and more automobiles are being stolen by thieves using wreckers because the many security devices being used today have made it more difficult to break into automobiles and require more time to deactivate the security devices, thus, forcing the thieves to steal the whole automobile and then later break into it at a location of their own choosing, far away from the theft location.
The present invention, as disclosed by the Applicant, actually locks all four (4) wheels of the automobile, thus, making it virtually impossible for even a wrecker or tow truck to move the automobile. Any wrecker which would try to tow or push an automobile with all four (4) brakes locked would either ruin its transmission if automatic, or burn out the clutch with a standard floor shift. Obviously, no one will ever be able to completely stop the theft of automobiles, but the Applicant believes that it is possible to discourage the theft thereof, by making it much more difficult to steal the automobile, by making it more noticeable and/or requiring more time to steal it, therefore, giving the owner of the automobile and law enforcement personnel a better chance of stopping the theft.
Applicant has been self-employed for over twenty (20) years in the business of repossessing automobiles for banks, savings and loan associations, and credit unions, and has been extremely successful in defeating, at one time or another, all the anti-theft devices presently on the market, because none of these devices can actually stop a thief or a person in the repossession business who uses a tow truck.
However, Applicant's invention can stop the automobile from being towed or pushed by locking both the steering wheel and all four (4) wheels of the automobile at the same time. Any thief attempting to tow or push an automobile with all four (4) wheels locked would do extreme damage to their tow truck and at the same time attract immediate attention to themselves, due to the resultant loud noises created by the pulling of the immobilized automobile. Further, a thief using a tow truck with an automatic transmission probably would not even be able to move the automobile, depending on its size, since most of the weight thereof would be on the immobilized wheels in contact with the pavement surface, resulting in a large frictional drag force to overcome, thus effectively stopping the automobile from moving.
A review of the prior art will show that there have been many products on the market which have attempted to stop the theft of automobiles, but none of these anti-theft devices have been able to stop the towing or pushing of the automobile. The prior art would include such devices as steering column locks, burglar alarms, automotive hood locks, trunk guards, and ignition lock guards, with none of these devices being capable of stopping the towing or pushing of the automobile, as is Applicant's invention.
Thus, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide an automotive anti-theft device which is economical.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automotive anti-theft device which prohibits the towing or pushing of an automobile by a wrecker.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automotive anti-theft device which utilizes an ordinary automobile bumper jack, combined with two (2) adaptors.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automotive anti-theft device which is capable of being utilized in all automobiles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automotive anti-theft device which has both an upper and lower jack adaptor made from a durable plastic material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the foregoing nature which is capable of effectively deterring the theft of an automobile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device which utilizes an adaptor which easily fits any existing automobile bumper jack.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automotive anti-theft device with means to shut off the brake lights once the device is activated.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device which utilizes an ordinary automobile bumper jack with one adaptor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device which has a built-in mechanical attachment connected to the automobile steering column which is capable of locking all four (4) of the automobile wheels.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automotive anti-theft device which is of a one-piece construction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automotive anti-theft device which utilizes a coupling screwing mechanism to produce the longitudinal axial force.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification, wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.